the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Leia’s Clone
A short fan fiction on what could off happened to Jabba‘s palace after return of the Jedi Chapter 1-DNA Jabba is dead, Luke and Leia successfullay saved Han Solo and has now left the planet. If was now left to Jibby, Jabba’s right hand man to get the palace back up and running. As all the staff had left the palace theor was no one to clean it up so Jibby had to do it himself. While cleaning he came across some of Leia’s blood, he knew that if he could use the blood to clone Leia that would help get the place back up and running. So he stopped cleaning, he collected the blood in a small test tube and put it in his back pocket. He hopped aboard one of the last ships their and set the course to Kamio, the clone plant. One he arrived he met up with Gid, the new owner of the clone factory, who now was cloning babes from across the galaxy to sell. Jibby got out of his ship and walked up to meet Gid “hello Gid, I need a clone created” Gid replies “Yes I can do that, do have a sample of the hoas?” “yes I do Gid” Jibby replied as he hands over the blood sample ”yes this will do follow me” Gid says as he walks off up some stairs, he takes the sample and pours it into the Machine, the machine gets to work and crests the clone, the clone stands their naked, it hasn’t yet been given life. ”Jibb, you never told me that this was Leia Organa’s DNA” ”I know, I wanted to make sure it turned out ok before I said who it was” replies Jibby “can I make this my new produc?” Says Gib ”no, this one is for me, this is going to make me some money” ”oh ok, what personality do want to give it? Says Gid ”the personality of a slut, one who begs for cum” Jibby replies ”yes ok” Gib says as he programmes the personality “the clone is ready” Gib says, “I’ll load it up for you, it shouldn’t wake up for 17 hours“ The clone gets loaded up onto the ship “Thank you Gib” says Jib as he gets onto his ship, he waves good bye before flying off. CHAPTER 2-Rebuilding Jabba’s Empire They has arrived at the palace, Jib unloaded the clone caerfully, he put it in the throne room, it woke up and looked around. “I need seman” it said ”what?” Said Jib ”I’m hungry and I need somecum” it replied Jib went over and pulled his cock out, the clone began to suck it, Jib came in her mouth and she swallowed. ”Leia, I need your help getting this place making money, think you can help? ”of course I can master, I have plenty of ideas” a day later they had taken pictures of Leia to use as advertisment, the idea is to trick people that it’s the real Leia. And sure enough it worked, 100’s of people very day came to the place to see Leia dance, suck their dicks and more. It brought the place back to its original state. Their even was enough money to hire bounty hunter again. Leia’s cline walks into the throne room to talk to Jib ”Master” she said ”yes Leia?” He replied “I’d like to track down the original Leia, I’d think it would be cool, we could do a show once a week where me and the original Leia fuck ourselves” She said with excitement “Leia dear we can’t do that, we’re meant to be tricking People that your the real Leia and having the real one hear would make it obviola that one of you are fake, and even if they don’t know it’s you people will know that we use clones here, and that’s our dirty secret isn’t it? We use clones of all the old slave girls, clones of only the most attractive Rebels but we tell people that your all the real deal, cause when people know it’s a clon, people loose interest” he replies “so I’m not the real deal master?” She replies ”darling your as real as the twin suns in the sky, and that doesn’t mean I don’t love you, I love your first for cum, it’s amazing... but you can’t fuck the real Leia“ he said ”Master, are you happy?” She says ”I’m very happy, now go on, you have a date with a bounty hunter” The palace is back!!! The Palace is back up and running, nobody even remembers when it got closed down after Jabba’s death, the clone of Leia lives happily as a slut who drinks and eats cum. One day Jib walked down the hall to Leia’s room, he knocked the door. Normally he’d never do this cause Leia would always wake up and go to the throne room as soon as the first sun rise. Jib opened the door to see the Leia clone had died, “oh no“ said Jib. Before his eyes the body disappeared into the force “what just happened?” Jib said ”well I could replace her or tell the truth“ he thought to himself the next day Jib called a meeting, he announced that Leia had been a clone and had passed, he was met with anger and got shot right in the head by a bounty hunter “don’t lie to me again you dead freak” the bounty hunter said as he blew the smoke away from his blaster and put it back in his holster, he waled out the palace. That is where the story ends, even though the palace tried to come back to life it never could. The end Jib is Jibby, I just shorted It later in the story cause auto correct kept changing it